


I Will Possess Your Heart

by ladywitchling



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, Pirate AU, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywitchling/pseuds/ladywitchling
Summary: Manon Blackbeak had been raised to be a ruthless mermaids killer, collecting their hearts as trophies. It was her pride. Her life is about to change though, when she meets Elide Lochan, who’s on the hunt for a mysterious “Lost Queen.”
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Elide Lochan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	I Will Possess Your Heart

In the two hundred years since she had become a mermaid, Elide had forgotten basically everything about her human life. She hadn’t wanted to remember anyway. 

Remembering this life meant remembering Lorcan, and that brought too much pain. Elide had been a Goddess once. Called Atargatis by her people, she was Goddess of the moon and the waters, until she fell in love with a mortal man. Until she tried to drown herself.

The mere-folks didn’t let her though. It was Rhiannon Crochan who saved her, and made Elide a mermaid. 

At first, Elide had been mad. How dare those people do that? How dare they take death away from her? She was worshiped by humans once, she deserved to choose her death. 

So for the next fifty years, Elide all but sulked. Her heart had broken with Lorcan’s death, and she wasn’t sure it would ever be fixed. She wasn’t sure she’d ever felt happiness again.

Elide started to wear her heart on a necklace, literally. Mermaid’s hearts were a sacred thing, for if anyone possessed it, they would be in full control of the mermaid it belonged to. So Elide had shrank hers so it looked like nothing else but a piece of silver jewelry. 

When the pain had subsided, Elide had become friend with the people who would be her new family, and she had learnt their history, through Rhiannon, whom she’d become close to. 

Elide had learnt about the Ironteeth legion of Pirates Witches, who hated mermaids so much they made trophies out of their hearts. So the mere-folks knew to stay away from those ships. 

The Crochans, in particular, were to be protected at all cost, as Tristan was their king, and the last of their family. She had fathered Rhiannon, but only after falling in love with one of the Ironteeth heirs, Lothian Blackbeak. The woman was pregnant with his daughter when her ship sank in a violent storm. Tristan never recovered, and the daughter had became the mermaids’ “Lost Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @ladywitchling
> 
> More on the Goddess Atargatis here https://oracleofwater.com/atargatis-the-crone/


End file.
